


Zorro

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Kink, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean has a thing for women wearing Zorro masks and slapping him while they ride him.





	Zorro

 

* * *

Her beautiful tits moved to the rhythm of her bouncing. Up and down, up and down.

Fuck, I could just cum from the sight alone. I sneaked my hands up, let them glide along her body until I held her warm and wonderful breasts in my hand. My fingers twisting around her nipples, applying pressure to them and she threw her head back, her nails dug deeper into my chest. We were both grunting as she continued to ride me and then it was there, the feeling of her walls coming down to squeeze my cock just a little bit tighter. I wanted to see her come undone on top of me. I began to thrust against her pussy harder every time she came down on me, bottoming out and feeling my tip hit her cervix.

_God, this is heaven._

Then it happened. “Dean, shit..” Her whisper was so soft. She brought her feet to the front and they began to shake uncontrollably. I had to hold her steady, one arm around her waist as one was holding her arm. When she came down from her heights, she collapsed on top of me, her head buried in the crook of my neck while I kissed the top of her head. Her breath tickled my ear and I could feel her heart beating on my chest.

After a short while, she was still panting but she lifted her head and looked at me, a smile sitting on her face. I was still deep in her and even though she didn’t move, it still felt wonderful. I tucked her loose hair behind her ear and smiled back. “All good?” 

“Very.” She chuckled before placing her lips on mine. She toyed my bottom lip with her tongue, before I let her in. Something about the kiss was different. She was more demanding and claimed my mouth with her tongue. That was when I knew that she wants to have the upper hand and god, I love it when she does. 

“Wait.” She breathed in my mouth and got off me. I grunted at the sudden loss of warmth and tightness around my cock. 

She disappeared into the bathroom before I could even utter a word, so now all I could do was lying there. She left the door to the bathroom open though and I could catch a glimpse of her round ass as she was bending over the sink, searching for something in her overnight bag. The sight alone was enough to keep me hard. I longed for her. Longed for her to get her sweet pussy back on my cock. 

“Lie back and close your eyes, Dean.” She said playfully but she won’t turn around. 

Of course I did what she wanted from me. I heard her footsteps walking towards the bed. A wind of her perfume with a mix of sex filled my nostrils. The bed dipped slightly where she knelt and I could feel her straddling me again but I didn’t dare open my eyes. “Keep them closed.” She said, as if she could read my mind.

She ground against me, her puffed pussy lips leaving a trail of slick on my cock which grew harder, if that was even possible. I moaned at the sensation. My senses were sharp since I couldn’t see a damn thing.

Slowly, she lifted up her pelvis and positioned my cock at her entrance, the tip toying with her hole and when she sank down on my tip, I bit down on my bottom lip. She sank down lower, her pussy swallowing my cock deeper into it until she was sitting steady on my pelvis. I was about to let my mind adjust to the regained tightness but she was not having it. Taking my hand and pinned them on the mattress next to my head, she began to ride me like a true cowgirl. I buckled my hips to get in deeper, bottoming out with each thrust.

“You can open your eyes now.” She panted as I felt one of her hand sneaked around my throat, pressing down on it and cutting out my air supply.

_Fucking hell._

I opened up my eyes to see her riding and grinding on me with a freaking Zorro mask on her pretty face.

“Sam might have told me something.” She winked as she released my neck for a short period before she began to tighten her grip around it again. “Heard it’s your fantasy.”

“Fuck, yes.” I replied with a hoarse voice, my hands held her hips, steering her to and fro.

“You like me to do that too, huh?” She slapped down on me with her other free hand.

_She’s a godsend._

I couldn’t answer her. I was too mesmerized. I could only nod because I had trouble breathing now.

“Fffff…” I said, a pained expression on my face. I was trying hard to control myself but I probably won’t last long.

“You wanna cum, Dean?” She asked me, grinding down on me harder before she slapped me again. It stung but it was so fucking worth it.

“Cum for me, Dean. Fill me up! Oh I want it so bad..” She released her grip on my neck for a second before she summoned all her strengths to choke me again. 

The last thing I could feel was another slap on my face before I sank into the abyss of pure bliss. Everything went black for a couple of seconds and I felt her releasing me as I shot a huge load into her warmth.

When I opened up my eyes again, she was lying down on my chest, spreading little kisses on my neck.

“You good?” She asked as she saw me opening my eyes.

“Very.” 


End file.
